diego & shira por tu amor
by joni342
Summary: bueno les traigo una nuevo historia en esta diego y shira ya son pareja pero diego intentara de hacer algo pera demostrarle su amor a shira lean para descubrir que es lo que pasa
1. Chapter 1

Hola saludos a todos, bueno les traigo un nuevo fic de ice age esta idea la tube de la nada asi que espero que les guste los dejo con el primer cap de la historia

Era una linda mañana en la isla diego y shira ya son pareja y viven muy felices pero diego queria hacer algo por shira pero no savia que

Diego: aaaa buenos día gatita. Dice despertandoce

Shira: buenos días amorcito lindo. Dice despertandoce

Diego: dormiste bien gatita ?

Shira: si desde que duermo con tigo duermo bien. Dice dandole un beso a shira

Diego: a tengo hambre que te parece si vamos a comer algo

Shira: si vamos yo tambien tengo un poco de hambre

Luego ellos salen de la cueva para ir a comer algo pasan un rato ellos se alejan de la cueva y cazan algo luego comiensan a comer

Diego: a shira recuerdas cuando te dije que te amaba

Shira: como voy a olvidar ese día tontin

Diego: es que te pregunto por que a mi ya se me olvido

Shira: no te creo

Diego: mentira es solo que desde ase tiempo he estado pensando es que deveriamos hacer algo asi de nuevo

Shira: a que te refieres con algo ?

Diego: pues a salir divertirnos no sé me gustaria ir de paseo con tigo

Shira: solos tu y yo

Diego: si solos tu y yo que dices

Shira: si mé gustaria pero a donde iriamos . Dice ilucionada

Diego: no tengo ni la menor idea... Osea es solo una idea por que otra cosa que quiero hacer es

Shira: es que

Diego: a pues una sorpresa. Dice sin tener la menor idea de que hacer

Shira: a no seas así dimé porfis me dejaras con la duda

Diego: si lo are si es necesario... Es que es algo especial

Shira: y hasta cuanto me tendras esperando diego

Diego: no sé quizá unos días una semana tu solo espera que estoy seguro que te gustara

Shira: mmm ok diego me has dejado con la duda espero que no tardes mucho... A ire con elloe un rato

Diego: ok esta bien te veo más tarde bonira. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: no me tardo mucho. Dice antes de irse con ellie

Diego: rayos tengo que hacer algo para shira pero que ? Ya hice todo lo que tenia en mente mejor se lo que are ire con manny pa preguntarle. Dice antes de irse a buscar a manny

Con shira

Ella savia que diego si tramaba algo pero no tiene ni la menor idea de que es

Shira: hola ellie. Dice acercandoce a ella

Ellie: hola shira que tal como estas ?

Shira: bien gracias

Ellie: y como van las cosas con diego y ti ?

Shira: que te digo diego es muy amable tierno y cariñoso pero aveces es muy sobreprotector

Ellie: creemé amiga asi son todos los machos té lo digo por experiencia

Shira: al extremo de que si te astias una pata no te deja moverla

Ecena posterior

Diego y shira estaban caminando por el bosque pero shira tropieza y se cae sobre una rama causandole un pequeño rasguño y haciendo que sangrara un poquititio

Shira: hay rama desgraciada. Dice sovandoce en rasguño

Diego: shira estás bien te lesionasté estas sangrando

Shira: diego estoy bien

Diego: eso dijo un amigo del pasado cuando se rasguño y murio en 3 días después

Shira: wow es verdad eso ?

Diego: si el tenia 99 años

Shira: ahora veo por que murio... Diego estoy bien ni que me fuera a desangrar por una pequeña heridita

Diego: no pero dejame ver

Shira: no es nada solo una astia... Auch. Dice al intertar sacarsela

Diego: aver. Luego el toma la para derecha de shira y saca la astia

Shira: lo ves estoy bien

Diego: si pero espera. Luego el toma una fruta que avia y servia para desinfectar las heridas el la destripa sobre la pata de shira

Shira: aaaa. Dice por que apesar de que era una herida peuqeña arde cuando se limpia

Fin de la ecena

Ellie: nop es ese extremo no

Shira: si vieras ese día no me dejo ni mover la pata menos me dejo salir cazar nada de nada

Ellie: bueno pues manny no ha echo eso

Shira: y te ha prohibido salir cuando esta lloviendo

Ellie: no

Shira: lo ves... A viendo el lado bueno se preocupa por mi y mé cuida mucho

Ellie: eso es lo bueno

Shira: si y no sé que es pero tiene algo en mente

Ellie: y que es ?

Shira: ni idea pero se ue trama algo

Ellie: se que sera algo lindo ya veras

Con diego

El llego con manny muy rápidamente el queria hacer algo por shira pero no savia que

Diego: hola manny

Manny: hola diego que ayuda necesitas hoy

Diego: que ? Como adivinasté

Manny: hiciste lo mismo la semana pasada y la ante pasada y para en culpleaños de shira para tu dia de aniversario

Diego: ok ok ok ya entendi pero solo una más

Manny: y de que se trata ahora

Diego: es que quiero demostrarle a shira quiero hacer algo especial por ella pero no sé que

Manny: aver ideas quieres llevala a un lugar lindo

Diego: ya lo hice

Manny: bueno regalale algo

Diego: ya lo hice

Manny: mmmmm llevala a cenar

Diego: ya lo chice

Manny: que te falta hacer entonces ?

Diego: no tengo idea por algo te pregunto no osea si supiera no andaria preguntandote

Manny: si ya entendi pero no sé ella y tu siempre andan corriendo y todo eso

Diego: pero no sé que hacer

Manny: oye cuando se conocieron

Diego: exactamente en dos semanas se cumplen 3 meses de que somos pareja

Manny: ahi esta

Diego: que cosa ?

Manny: con eso haz todo junto mira ragalalé algo para su aniversario llevala a cenar a un lugar linto unes todo haciendo una cosa

Diego: si es buena idea por que no sé me ocurrio eso antes

Manny: no sé necesitas mi ayuda

Diego: bueno eso are gracias manny

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella y ellie estaban serca de la cueva shira no dejaba de pensar en que estaria tramando diego

Shira: y que crees que ara diego

Ellie: probablemente algo muuy lindo y romantico saves como es el

Shira: si sé como es... Pero no puedo esperara a averiguar de que se trata. Dice impaciente

Ellie: tendras que esperar

Luego ellas siguen caminando pasa un rato y se escuchan unos relampagos

Shira: eso fueron

Ellie: relampagos si eso fue

Con diego

Diego: sera que llovera... Diablos espero que shira ya haya regresado

Manny: hay pero si sera solo una lluviesita muy leve. Dice antes de quedar empapado por la lluvia

Diego: que decias amigo mio ?

Manny: un diluvio pues ya mejor regresemos que esta fria el agua

Diego: pues nimodo

Con shira

Shira: rayos ven corre tengo que regresar rápido

Ellie: por que ?

Shira: si no diego se preocupara. Ella comiensa a correr y ellie detras de ella

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de la historia ya saben dejen sus reviews si les gusto y los espero prónto see you lather


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno lamento no aver podido actualizar anoche pero tube problemas ( se fue la luz) pero aqui les traigo un cap más de mi historia ya seven espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con este cap espero que les guste

Con shira

Ella y ellie salen corriendo hacia la cueva y llegan ates que diego y manny

Ellie: clima más raro este

Shira: así es ahora

Ellie: diego y manny aún no han venido donde estaran

Shira: no sé pero ya vendran

Ellie: si y vendra preocupado por ti té lo puedo asegurar

Shira: jejej espero que no por que si no mé pondra en cuarentena

Ellie: si tienes razón jajaja pero ya veras que si preguntara

Shira: si el es muy lindo

Ellie: si fuera tú mejor secaté o diego si te pondra en cuarentena

Shira: si tienes razón

Mientras tanto con diego

El y manny mejor ya ni corrierón de todas maneras ya estaban empapados ellos llegan a la cueva mojados

Diego: hola shira ya vine

Shira: hola diego, que té mojaste ?

Diego: a no solo mé salpico un poco de agua

Shira: ya veo... A y ahora si ya mé diras que era lo que mé ocultabas

Diego: mmmm nop aún no lo are eso es secreto

Shira: si que eres cruel no seas así porfis

Diego: así como ?

Shira: osea no mé dejes con la duda y dimé

Diego: me

Shira: hay diego que are con tigo para que mé digas

Diego: fácil espera un tiempo

Mente de diego: como hago para que se le olvida y mé deje pensar que más puedo hacer

Manny: donde andaban cuando comenso a llover eh

Ellie: en la cueva

Diego: estaban el la cueva ?

Shira: sip que suerte. Dice mintiendo

Diego: mmm deveras estabas en la cueva gatita ?

Shira: si aqui estube todo el día

Diego: pues pa mi que te mojaste

Shira: ¿?

Diego: mira tú pelaje esta muy humedo

Shira: a por eso yo pense que te referias o otra cosa

Diego: nop que pensaste ?

Shira: algo ya olvidalo y tengo el pelo humedo por que tome un baño

Diego: a bueno si tu dices te lo creo

Luego de eso pasan una horas se queta la lluvia sale el sol y cae la tarde

Con diego y manny

Diego: ok aver ya sé lo que aremos shira y yo pero donde

Manny: obvio en la playa y de noche

Diego: por que cuando uno hace algo ramantíco simpre es de noche

Manny: no sé quien lo invento yo solo sigo las reglas

Diego: pues deplano pero ok piensa que más are con ella

Manny: no sé mira faltan barios días para tu fecha enpecial tendras que mantenerla distraida para que no sé de cuenta

Diego: crees que ya se haya dado cuenta

Manny: mmmm si

Diego: que alentador manny

Manny: gracias pero es que tú no saves mentir ni detectar una mentira

Diego: ok ve al grano

Manny: nira supon que soy shira

Diego: jajajaj no te pareces pero bueno

Manny: no te burles menso. Dice golpeando suabemente a diego

Diego: auch ok disculpa

Manny: ok imagina que shira se golpee y como ella sabe que te preocuparas te dice que fue ella misma que se lo hiso a proposito

Diego: le creeria

Manny: si pero te miente y no es por que sea mala al contrario es por que quiere que te estes preocupando mucho por ella

Diego: si tiene lógica pero dimé por que dice que no sé mentir

Con shira en la cueva

Ella estaba con ellie en la cueva ya que después de todo ells decidio quedarce allí

Shira: diego no save mentir

Ellie: mé doy cuenta... En pobre no save ni que invetar

Shira: no ni siquiera save ver hacia otra lado se le nota en sus ojos... Esos ojitos tan lindos

Ellie: hay va de nuevo... Shira sal de tú traze

Shira: a que en que mé quede

Ellie: en que diego té oculta algo pero no save mentir

Shira: así ya recuerdo... Bueno es que sé que mé oculta algo pero no logro descubrir que es

Ellie: seguro lo descubriras pronto

Con diego y manny

Manny: lo ves estyo seguro de que ella ya sospecha algo

Diego: si no más bien todo

Manny: si bueno lo que tienes que hacer es mantenerla distraida todos estos día para que no piense en eso y la sorprendas

Diego: es fácil sorprender a shira pero no cuando ella ya sospecha algo

Manny: por eso te digo que deves distraerla

Diego: y como ?

Manny: tú has de saver tú eres su pareja no yo

Diego: en eso tienes razón... Vere que se me ocurre

Luego de eso se hace más tarde manny y diego regresan a la cueva diego iva pensando como hacerle para que shira olvidara todo

Mente de diego: y si le doy algo para que se olvida de tod mmm no por que eso no existe

Shira: hola diego ya volvisté

Diego: si ya vine gatita. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: me extrañaste

Diego: si cada segundo del día

Shira: ajajaj hay diego eres tan tierno y lindo. Dice dandole un beso

Luego de eso pasan una media hora diego y shira subierón arriba de la cueva ellos veían la luna y las estrellas ellos estaban acostados boca arriba uno muy junto del otro

Diego: recuerdas aquella vez que estabamos tu y yo en aquella montaña

Shira: la vez que te atreviste a decirmé que me amabas

Diego: si esa

Shira: si estabas tan nervioso y asustado que tú pelaje se volvio blanco

Diego: no estaba asustado

Shira: si lo estabas morias de miedo

Diego: no no estaba asustado

Shira: que si lo estabas

Diego: ok si estaba algo nervioso pero creo que es comprensible

Shira: si lo es... Y para serte sinsera yo tambien estaba asustada

Diego: deveras, por que ?

Shira: por que no tenia idea de que mé ivas a decir y yo queria que mé dijieras que me amabas

Diego: y lo hice

Shira: lo sé ... Ahora no puedo imaginar que hubiera sido de mi si no te hubiera conosido

Diego: no yo puedo imaginarlo... O quizá si pero no quiero imaginarmé sin ti

Shira: lo sé y yo siento lo mismo

Diego: yo solo agradezco aver conocido a la gatita más hermosa del mundo. Dice viendo a shira fijamente a los ojos

Shira: diego eres tan tierno conmigo. Ella tambien ve a diego a lo ojos

Diego: shira

Shira: que pasa

Diego: te amo. Dice muy tiernamente

Shira: yo igual te amo diego

Luego ellos se dan un beso lleno de amor

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que le haya gustado de nuevo lamente no aver podido actualizar anoche pero bueno espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y hasta el sig cap

PD: tratare de subir un cap más tarde


	3. Chapter 3

Hola saludos a todos, bueno hoy les traigo un cap más de esta historia como ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco a todos por sus reviews, bueno los dejo con este cap espero que les guste

A y una cosa más al final de este cap pondre unas ecenas de otro fic en el que estoy trabajando bueno ya los dejo con este cap

Con diego y shira

Luego de que diego y shira compartieron su lindo beso por un rato ellos se dispucieron a dormir

Diego: a ya me dio sueño y si nos vamos a dormir

Shira: y si nos dormimos aquí

Diego: aqui afuera por que ?

Shira: para no tener que bajar y además no mé digas que no te agrada dormir al aire libre

Diego: bueno pues si tú quieres nos dormimos aquí

Shira: bueno entonces buenas noches diego

Diego: buenas noches gatita, descansa. Dice dandole un beso

Shira: tu tambien diego buenas noches

Luego ellos se queda muy profundamente dormidos hasta la mañana siguiente

A la mañana siguiente

Era una muy linda mañana el sol alumbraba muy fuertemente y habia una agradable brisa lo que despierta a cierta pareja

Shira: aaa ya amanecio... Buenos días diego

Diego: mmm si yo quiero el cuello y te dejo el resto. Dice dormido

Shira: que ? Aaa ya sé aún sigues dormido y has de estar soñando

Diego: si exacto

Shira: baya nunca antes me havia contestado dormido... Diego, diego, diego

Diego: a que cuando donde se unde la nave avandonen el barco

Shira: diego estamos en tierra fierme

Diego: así y entonces devi estar soñando

Shira: soñando de nuevo con que se unde un barco hay que voy a hacer con tigo

Diego: amarmé cuidarmé acariciarme y darme todo tú cariño eso puedes hacer

Shira: eso todos los días diego

Diego: bueno si buenos días gatita

Shira: jeje buenos días diego dejame adivinar algo tienes hambre verdad

Diego: mmm más o menos por que dices ?

Shira: sólo por que te escuche hablando dormido y hablando de comida

Diego: bueno pues si tengo hambre, vamos a comer

Shira: ok vamos a comer algo

Diego: ok vamos. El comiensa a caminar pero se le olvida que estaba arriba de la cueva y el cae

Shira: diego estás bien ?

Diego: hay desde cuando la cueva es más alta

Shira: hay diego. Ella salta luego

Diego: ay mejor vamonos ya

Luego ellos se van por a comer algo y como de costumbre no tardan mucho para cazar algo luego ellos lo comen

Shira: a diego y en fin ya no me dijiste lo que me querias decir

Mente de diego: y ahora que le digo que hago que hago mmmm ya sé me voy a hacer el loco como que si no se nada

Shira: pues si diego entonces ?

Diego: entonces que ?

Shira: que es lo que me ivas a decir ?

Diego: decir algo no sé de que hablamos

Shira: que me dijiste hace unos días que tenias una sorpresa o algo así no lo recuerdas

Diego: mmm no yo no dije eso lo que si dije es que eres la gatita más hermosa que he visto

Shira: hay diego eres tan tierno pero me yo recuerdo que mé dijiste algo más

Diego: no yo creo que te lo imaginasté. Dice tratando de convencer a shira

Shira: tú crees qué mé lo imagine ?

Diego: pues puede que si puede que haya sido un sueño

Mente de diego: por que no sé te puedo ocurrir algo mejor idiota idiota. Se dice a al mismo

Mente de shira: mmmm diego me oculta algo bueno mejor le sigo la corriente

Shira: mmm bueno puede que si me lo haya imaginado. Dice siguiendolé la corriente a diego

Mente de diego: baya si se la creyo eso no mé lo imaginaria

Diego: lo ves puede que si haya sido un sueño

Shira: bueno hubiera querido que fuera verdad

Diego: e si quizá si sea verdad... A pero ahora debo ir con manny

Shira: bueno yo ire con ellie

Diego: entonces nos vemos en un rato

Shira: deacuerdo nos vemos

Luego ellos entierran los restos de su comida y cada quien se va shira con ellie y diego con manny

Con diego

El fue con manny ya que necesita algunas ideas para mantener a shira distraida

Diego: hola manny

Manny: que tal amigo como estás ?

Diego: bien pero hoy shira casi me cacha

Manny: explicaté

Diego: por poco y descubre mis planes

Manny: y que hiciste aver dejamé adivinar le mentiste

Diego: bueno si le dije que no que quizá ella se lo imagino

Manny: sabes diego ya té lo he dicho y no sabes mentir

Diego: pero me creyo

Manny: o fingio que te creyo para seguirté la corriente

Diego: no no lo creo... O sera que si no ella se la creyo... Pero y si no

Manny: ahi si ya es tú problema pero te digo que para la próxima mejor cambiale le conversación

Diego: y que le digo

Manny: no sé algo que la haga olvidar de lo que hablavan antes

Diego: si quizá sea lo mejor pero no mé gustá la idea de mentirle a shira

Manny: no le mentiras bueno si un poco pero no es por que sea malo con ella si no por que la sorprenderas

Diego: eso si

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella fue con ellie ya después de todos eran buenas amigas

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: hola shira como estás ?

Shira: pues bien y cada día más segura de que diego planea algo

Ellie: y por que dices

Shira: pues lo acorrale con una serie de preguntas le dije que ya no me havia dicho nada más

Ellie: y que te dijo él

Shira: que no recordaba y que yo mé lo imagine

Ellie: y que hiciste luego

Shira: le sigui la corriente para despistarlo creo que no se dio cuenta

Ellie: no no sé dio cuenta pero entonces el si planea algo

Shira: si y descubrire que es

Ellie: y si solo esperas a que él te lo diga así

Shira: si eso tambien seria buena opción... Pero es más emocionante de la otra forma

Ellie: si tú lo dices pero yo como te digo esperaria a que el me lo dijiera

Shira: es que no puedo evitarlo que sera que sera lo que oculta

Ellie: pues seguro que sera algo lindo conociendo a diego

Shira: dimelo a mi si en todo lo que hace en tierno

Ellie: si lo es por es te digo que esperes

Shira: si eso es lo mejor... Pero aún así averiguare que se trae entre manos

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y bueno con lo de la nueva historia sera un fic humanizado de acción aqui los dejo con los avances

Ubicación: oficinas centrales del centro de inteligencia nacional por sus cifras en ingles CIA

Diego estaba en un cuarto blanco y entran dos hombre de traje

Soto: teniente diego broune veo que tiene un recor perfecto y me dicen que quere cervir al país

Diego: así es señor

Soto: que estaria dispuesto a sacrificar por su país ? Estaria dispuesto a asesinar por su país

Diego: si señor

Soto: estaria dispuesto a comprometerce con el programá

Diego: si señor

Soto: demuestralo ese hombre que esta ahi atado es terrorista aniquilalo. Dice dandole un arma a diego

El la toma y efectua un disparo

Soto: desde ahora eres agente de proyecto libro azúl

Un año más tade

Con shira

Ella es una enfermera que trabaja con sus hermanos ella tiene una vida normal por ahora

Shira: ya me voy regresare a casa temprano

Raz: ok cuidate hermanita

Shira: no mé digas así

Luego ella va camino a su casa en su auto pero luego ella ve a un hombre tirado en el suelo ella se baja y ve a alguien con dos disparos en la espalda ella busca identificación pero solo tiene sus placas de militar y el nombre dice...

Continuara

Amor sin identidad próximamente


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, saludos a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con shira

Ella aún estaba con ellie ella iva caminando y pensando como haria para averiguar lo que diego tramaba

Ellie: ya deja de pensar en lo que diego trama

Shira: a que que dices ?

Ellie: que dejes de pensar en que trama diego

Shira: no pensaba en eso

Ellie: a no ya vas

Shira: y qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en eso ?

Ellie: se te nota en los ojos shira

Shira: mmm esta bueno pues pero no puedo esperar a que él me lo diga

Ellie: pues qué te queda ?

Shira: averiguarlo eso mé queda... Pero tambien seria, le aruinaria su sorpresa

Ellie: lo ves yo que tú me esperaba a que él me lo dijiera

Shira: solo espero que sea pronto

Ellie: veras que si diego no guarda secretos por mucho tiempo ya te lo dira

Shira: espero que si estoy impaciente por ver que se trae entre manos

Mientras tanto con diego. El seguia con manny ellos solo hablaban o platicaban

Diego: es que shira se preguntara que me traigo entre manos

Manny: seguramente si

Diego: crees que lo descubra

Manny: probablemente ya lo sabe. Dice bromiando

Diego: baya que consuelo me das amigo

Manny: estoy jugando ok pero si no te cuidas ella lo descubrira

Diego: si ella es impaciente y seguro tratara de averiguarlo

Manny: si no es que ya lo esta tratando

Diego: exacto... Aver bueno si la llevo a la playa para nuestro aniversario debo hacer algo más

Manny: y no ya aviamos quedado pues que la llevarias a la playa y que le harias una cena y le regalarias algo

Diego: si lo sé mmmm pero yo quiero damostrarle en amor que sinto por ella

Manny: y que no se lo demuestras todos los días pues

Diego: si pero quiero hacerle algo para que se siente feliz

Manny: mmm dale un regalito llevale flores dile algo lindo

Diego: bueno lo de decirle algo lindo eso de lo digo a diaria pero le llevare algo

Manny: si mantela contenta y veras que caundo menos lo sientas estaras con el la playa

Diego: pues aún falta casi mmm no sé medio mes quizá

Manny: no es mucho

Diego: para ti

Luego de eso pasan unos minutos hasta que se hizo tarde ya eran como las 4 de la tarde y diego se fue a buscar a shira

Shira estaba serca de la cueba ella apasar de que no queria arruinarle la sorpresa a diego no podia aguantar las ganas de ver que tramaba

Mente de shira: aver si lo descubro le arruino la sorpresa si me aguanto me quedo con la duda que hago que hago

Diego: shira estás por aquí... A ahí estas. Dice saliendo de unos matorrales

Shira: hola diego

Diego: te andube buscando pensa en estabas con ellie

Shira: si lo estaba pero luego ya no

Diego: que haces aquí solita tú

Shira: a solo pensando aclarando la mente

Diego: ok si tú dices... Ya destro de poco ba a anocheces regresamos a la cueva ?

Shira: y por qué... Aquí estamo bien solos tú y yo un momento de paz y tranquilidad

Diego: paz sin sid, sin crah y eddie ni morita y sus amigos

Shira: exacto quedemosnos un rato más

Diego: bueno esta bien

Luego ellos se queda ahí hasta que cae la tarde y luego la puesta de sol hasta que llego la noche y la luz de la luna los alumbraba

Ellos estaba recostados uno a la par del otro contenplando el cielo estrellado ese día es especial estaba más estrellado que nunca

Shira: bueno fue buena idea quedarnos aquí no

Diego: lo que tú dices siempre es buena idea

Shira: es muy tierno pero no simpre fue así

Diego: y eso qué, el pasado es pasado

Shira: pues tú me conociste y no era buena persona en ese entonces

Diego: ni yo, yo tambien una vez fui malo podriamos decirlo así

Shira: deveras ?

Diego: si hace algun tiempo ya, cuando conoci a manny tenia que hacer algo pero luego cambie de idea

Shira: bueno entonces saves lo que se siente

Diego: si pero lo que importa es que ahora tú y yo estamos juntos. Dice viendo a shira a los ojos

Shira: tienes razón. Ella le devuelbe la mirada llena de amor

Diego: no sé que aria si tú no estubieras conmigo

Shira: ni yo

Luego ellos comparten una mirada por unos segundos antes de darce un beso lleno de amor

Diego: sabes lo que te dire

Shira: si

Diego: de todos modos te lo diego te amo shira

Shira: eso me lo demuestras todos lo días diego

Luego pasan unos minutos más hasta que el sueño vence a diego y a shira ellos se quedan dormidos muy juntos

A la mañana siguiente

Eran apenas como las 6 de la mañana y diego se levanto muy temprano Shira aún estaba dormida

Mente de diego: mmmm shira aún duerme aver piensa piensa ya sé ire a conseguirle algo de comida y unas flores para que shira se ponga contenta

Luego es se levanta y se va a buscar unas folores y algo para shira

Luego como una dos horas shira se levanta

Shira: aammmm buenos días diego... Diego ?. Dice al ver que diego no esta con ella

Luego ella se levanta algo preocupada luego escucha movimiento entre los árboles

Shira: quien anda ahí ?. Dice preparandoce para atacar

Luego el movimiento se ve cada ves más y más sera hasta que sid sale de los árboles y shira se lanza sobre el

Sid: piedad piedad no me comas

Shira: si eres tú... Demonios que susto me pegaste

Sid: dimelo a mi

Luego ella se quita de ensima de sid y él se levanta

Shira: has visto a diego ?

Sid: si lo he visto

Shira: encerio donde

Sid: lo vi ayer tambien antier y la semana pasada

Shira: hay me refiero a si lo viste hoy

Sid: a si me dijo que lo esperaras aquí por eso vine

Shira: deveras ?

Sid: te mentiria yo a ti

Shira: no lo sé... Bueno gracias sid entonces creo que esperare aquí a diego

Continuara...

Bueno eso es todo por ahora ya seben espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y si me da tiempo subo un cap más tarde solo diganme de que historia bueno los veo luego good bye see you lather =)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviews bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego

El se havia levantado temprano para llevarle a shira el desayuno y algo más. El se fue a cazar luego de un rato atrapa una gazela

Diego: ok la comida ya esta lista... Pero que más le llevo aver aver que le gusta a shira

Manny: diego eres tú el que habla. Dice saliendo de unos arbustos

Diego: a si soy yo solo hablaba solo

Manny: eso ya lo note... Como estas que haces

Diego: es que le llevara a shira algo de comer pero queria llevarle algo más y no se que

Manny: fácil llevále flores genio

Diego: aaa si flores por que no se mé ocurrio a mi

Manny: solo consiguele unas flores y se las das así de simple es

Diego: si eso haré gracias manny

Manny: denada

Luego diego se marcha con la comida, el va hacia un lugar donde havian muchas flores de todos colores

Diego: veamos hay rojas, azuls, moradas, amarillas, celestes, cual le llevo

Luego el observa y lo que hace es tomar una flor de cada color haciendo un gran ramo de todos colores

Diego: ok creo que con eso bastara

Luego él se va hacian donde estaba shira esperandolo

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella seguia esperando a diego ella estaba acostada en el suelo luego diego llega

Diego: ya vine shira. Dice acercandoce a ella

Shira: hola diego a donde fuiste ?

Diego: a por ahí nada más. Dice angañando a shira

Shira: a bueno que tal dormiste diego ?

Diego: yo dormi bien oye espera un minuto si

Shira: que por qué pasa algo ?

Diego: no solo espera y cierra los ojos

Shira: ok. Ella cierra los ojos pero medio abre uno tratanto de ver

Diego: no hagas trampa porfa

Shira: aaay ok

Diego: mmm tengo una idea aver. El toma una hoja de un árbol luego él cubre los ojos de shira con la hoja

Shira: que haces diego ?

Diego: te estoy bendando los ojos yo creo que ahí esta puedes ver algo ?

Shira: no miro ni...

Diego: con eso basta no digas lo otro

Shira: que cosa ?

Diego: nada ok ahora siguemé

Shira: y como quieres que te siga si no veo nada ?

Diego: deveras ok yo te guiare

Luego diego se hacerca a shira y ellos comiensan a caminar hacia donde diego havia colocado la comida y las flores

Diego: sigue caminando solo cuidado con las rocas

Shira: que rocas ?

Diego: ya esta ya las quite del camino

Luego ellos llegan a donde estaba la comida pero diego aún no le quita la benda a shira

Diego: ok quedaté ahí no te muevas

Shira: a donde más ire

Luego diego coloca la comida y toma las flores que él avia encontrado

Diego: ok ya te puedes ver

Shira se quita la benda y ve que diego le preparo en desayuno

Diego: espero que tengan hambre gatita

Shira: que esto es para mi

Diego: si shira y tambien te traje estas. Dice dándole las flores a shira

Shira: son para mi, diego esto es muy lindo... Entan muy coloridas

Diego: es que no savia de cuales traerte entonces te traje de todas las que havia

Shira: diego eres muy lindo. Dice dándole un beso

Diego: no es nada solo queria agradarte un poco

Shira: hay diego lo haces todos los días

Diego: pero aún así yo te lo traje...

Shira: se ve delicioso

Diego: pues que esperas come lo traje para ti

Shira: te amo. Dice dándole otro beso

Luego ella como le que diego le trajo ellos pasan en ese logar un buen rato antes de decidir irse de regreso a la cueva

Diego: ya regresamos

Shira: ya estamos quí hay alguien en casa ?

Nadie responde

Diego: parece que no hay nadie

Shira: no nos confundimos de cueva ?

Diego: no esta es nuestras cueva ahí esta el monton de nieve donde dormimos ahí va sid y su abuela y por allá manny y ellie aqui es

Shira: supongo que han de haver salido por algun lado

Diego: si por la salida. Dice señalando la salida de la cueva

Shira: no me refiero a que han de haver ido a algun lado

Diego: aaaa si eso es evidente pero a dónde habran ido

Shira: no tengo ni la menor idea

Diego: bueno pues tenemos la cueva para nosotros solos entonces. Dice viendo a shira

Shira: que estás tramando diego ?

Diego: a que te refiers

Shira: mmm nada es que pense que me dirias que, que, bueno ya saves

Diego: no no te iva a decir eso pero si tú quieres yo tambien

Shira: hay diego que voy hacer contigo

Diego: ya te lo he dicho amarmé, quererme cuidarme, acarisiarme, y yo hare lo mismo contigo

Shira: mejor vamos a ver donde estan los demas que te parece

Diego: aaaa yo queria quedarmé aquí ya que ahorita que no hay nadie podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje

Shira: eso lo podemos hacer otro día

Diego: si que tal hoy

Shira: hoy no o no sé dejame pensarlo mejor vamos a buscar a los otros

Diego: bueno esta bien vamos a ver donde estan los demás

Luego ellos salen de la cueva para buscar a los demás ellos no tenia ni la menor idea de donde estaban

Ellos caminaron por barios lugares pero no encontraban a los demas y no habian señales de donde podrian estar

Shira: baya esto es extraño no estan por ningun lado

Diego: si es muy raro pero sigueme tengo una idea de donde podrian estar

Shira: ok

Ella comiensa a seguir a diego por donde el va

Shira: espero que esten bien

Diego: tú tránquila gatita veras que estaran bien

Shira: como estas tan seguro ?

Diego: presentimiento solo es un presentimiento

Shira: ok si tú dices

Ellos continuaron caminando diego parecia saver hacia donde iva aunque shira no tenia ni la menor idea de a donde iva. Luego de un rato de caminar diego se detiene

Diego: ok shira tengo que decirte algo

Shira: que es ?

Diego: bueno pues descubrelo tú misma siguemé

Luego ellos caminan y llegan a un claro donde estaban los demás esperandolos todo estaba decorado

Todos: sorpresa. Dice cuando diego y shira llegan

Shira: que que es esto

Eddie: pues obvio una fiesta para ustedes

Shira: que y a que quien planeo todo esto

Diego: a lo hice yo hoy en la mañana cuando me encontre con manny le dije

Shira: y esto es por mi a que se debe esto ?

Diego: a bueno pues recordando un poco esta es la fecha en la que cambio mi vida el día en que te conoci

Shira: eso es muy hermoso diego

Diego: hoy hace hace cuantos meses ?

Manny: 4 meses

Diego: hace 4 meses te conoci y me cambio la vida

Shira: lo sé a mi tambien me cambio la vida. Luego ella ve a diego muy tiernamente y él a ella

Manny: alto alto alto lo que van a hacer es predesible pero haganlo por allá donde estarn solitos quieres

Diego: a esta bien pues

Luego ellos estaban en un lugar aparte en una saliente de una montaña havia u gran paisaje

Diego: que te parecio

Shira: muy lindo diego todo lo que haces por mi eres muy lindo

Diego: es que tú te lo merese gatita

Shira: tú igual mereces mucho diego

Diego: bueno ahorita no nos ven podemos hacer lo que manny no nos dejo

Shira: ok

Luego diego ve a shira y elle a él se ven fijamente diego abraza y besa mey profundamente a shira fue un beso lleno de amor

Continuara...

Bueno eso fue todo por ahora espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y diganme que otra historia actualizo bueno los veo luego cuidense see you lather


	6. Chapter 6

Hola amigos, como estan bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben espero que les guste y les agradesco por sus reviws bueno los dejo con el capítulo de hoy

Con diego y shira

Luego de la fiesta sorpresa de diego para shira ellos regresaron a la cueva ya era de noche

Shira: diego dejamé decirte que hoy fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida

Diego: me alegro que te la hayas pasado bien

Shira: si me la pase súper bien fue un día increible

Diego: me alegro que te haya gustado mu dulce y tierna gatita

Shira: deveras gracias diego te lo agradesco mucho

Diego: no fue nada solo era para agradarte mi dulce gatita

Shira: eres muy tiernos... Te amo diego. Dice dandole un beso a diego

Diego: yo tambien te amo linda. El la abraza a ella muy fuertemente

Luego de eso ellos deciden irse a dormir ya que tubieron un día muy largo ellos se acostaron

Shira: buenas noches diego

Diego: descansa gatita. Dice dándole un beso a shira uno lleno de amor

Luego de eso ellos se quedan dormidos muy tienrnamente diego y shira se durmieron abrasados toda la noche

A la mañana siguiente

Era una nueva mañana el sol ya havia salido todos estaban despiertos menos diego y shira ellos seguian dormidos muy profundamente

Ellie: baya ellos si que duermen no

Manny: si pero se justifica por que ellos se duermen tarde

Ellie: bueno ayer se durmieron a las 12 de la noches si es tarde

Manny: la última ves se durmieron a las 3 de la madrugada... No sera bueno levantarlos

Ellie: por qué, no sé quizá se enfaden ya sabes como son ellos

Manny: igual ya es de día... Diego, shira despierten

Diego: que cuando donde que pasa ?

Shira: a que ya amanecio ?

Manny: si ya es de día ya es tarde incluso

Shira: que tan tarde ?

Diego: no interesa yo queria seguir durmiendo

Manny: hay no seas aragan ya es tarde son como las 10 o las 11

Diego: estas bromeando eso para mi es la madrugada aún

Shira: aaaa bueno comensemos con un nuevo día

Diego: si me perece bien

Manny: ahí si verdad diego ahí si te conviene levantarte

Diego: que estas bromeando pero si ya es muy tarde hay que hacer algo

Shira: yo tengo hambre

Diego: vamos a desayunar

Manny: mejor esperen una hora y vallan de una vez a almorzar

Diego: bueno eso si

Shira: ok esperar una hora no es mucho pero que hacemos mientras ?

Diego: no tengo idea dimé tú que quieres hacer

Shira: yo quiero comer

Diego: ok... Que diga no se suponia que ivamos a esperar pera almorzar de una vez

Shira: aaaa ok pues esperemos mientras vamos a dar una vueltecita quiers

Diego: si ok vamos a dar una vuelta

Luego de eso diego y shira salieron de la cueva para dar una vuelta ellos caminaban serca de la playa

Shira: que bin se siente en aire de la mañana en el rostro no crees

Diego: si deberiasmos hacer esto más seguido no crees

Shira: bueno pues si lo hacemos casi todos los días

Diego: deveras ? Ya perdi la cuenta de tanto que hacemos que ya ni me recuerdo que es

Shira: si ya lo creo

Diego: si bueno es que como hacemos tantas cosas en el día

Shira: si bueno ya paso una hora ?

Diego: no apenas y han pasado unos 30 minutos desde que salimos de la cueva

Shira: baya yo pensaba que avia pasado más tiempo

Diego: no pero si quieres vamos a comer ya

Shira: si porfa deveras tengo hambre

Diego: bueno vamos pues

Luego de eso ellos fueron por algo de comida luego de un rato ellos ya avian comido

Shira: baya estubo muy rico diego

Diego: si estaba bueno

Shira: bueno ahora ire con ellie si no te molesta

Diego: y que no soy yo el que pregunro eso simpre

Shira: pues es mi turno no

Diego: segun yo nos... O era al reves, no lo recuerdo... Bueno yo ire con manny

Shira: bueno ire con ellie pues nos vemos luego

Diego: ok nos vemos luego mi linda gatita. Dice dándole un beso

Luego ellos se van cada quien con sus amigos diego con manny y shira con ellie

Con diego

El llego con manny luego de un rato de caminar por el busqué

Diego: hola manny

Manny: hola diego como estás amigo ?

Diego: a muy bien manny

Manny: y shira que tal esta ella

Diego: ella siempre esta conmigo

Manny: no me digas yo me refiero a que como esta no donde esta

Diego: a bueno esta bien gracias por preguntar

Manny: denada amigo oye y ya te diste cuante que hasta ahora has logrado distraer a shira

Diego: distraerla de qué ?

Manny: no recuerdas que tú tenias planeado algo para ella en el día de tu aniversario

Diego: a sí ya me recorde si lo he logrado y nisiquiere he pensado en como distraerla

Manny: entonces todo lo que has echo no es para distraerla

Diego: no eso ago normalmente

Manny: y tú preocupandote de como la distraerias la mantienes distraida de por si

Diego: bueno si así somos nosotros siempre buscamos divertirnos

Manny: si eso se nota

Mientras tanto con shira

Ella fue a buscar a ellie ella siempre estaba algo serca de la cueva

Shira: ellie estas por aquí ?

Morita: quien es

Shira: soy yo shira quien más

Morita: a hola shira mi mamá esta por allá dice señalando

Shira: a gracias morita y tú como has estado

Morita: yo bien pero ya me iva a ir con mis amigos

Shira: bueno cuidate

Morita: si gracias a dios

Luego shira fue hacia donde estaba ellie

Shira: hola ellie

Ellie: como estas shira que tal que cuentas

Shira: no mucho y tú que tal estas

Ellie: estoy muy bien gracias. Tú y diego se la pasarón bien ayer no

Shira: si de maravilla diego es muy hermoso en todo sentido

Ellie: si se nota

Shira: si él me cuida me ama me quiere me hace favores es todo lo que yo puedo deciar

Ellie: y lo mismo piensa en de ti

Shira: sabes hace rato me estaba recordando que queria ver que tramaba diego

Ellie: sigues con eso yo que pensaba que ya lo avias olvidado

Shira: no bueno si se me olvido pero lo recorde

Ellie: y no quedamos en que no le arruinarias la sorpresa a diego

Shira: pero es que no sé que hay y qye hago para no espiarlo

Ellie: que tal un trato si lo descubres me das algo y si no yo te lo doy a ti

Shira: deveras y que me daras

Ellie: no te lo digo lo que quieres pero te lo doy cuando diego ya te haya sorprendido y si descubres la sorpresa me das lo que yo quiera si

Shira: esta bueno pues trato echo

Ellie: tú lo dijiste el publico esta de testigo te costa

Shira: que desde cuando dijimos que el publico seria testigo

Ellie: desde que se me ocurrio a mi

Shira: eso no se vale ok

Ellie: si se vale cualquier cosa consultamos al publico. Dice mientras se va

Shira: no ellos no pueden ser testigos ok oye ellie regrea, no te vallas... Ha cielos querido publico ustedes no tienen nada que ver... O bueno si quieres esta bien pero si les preguntan apoyenme a mi si gracias

Continuara

Bueno eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo tambien diganme que historia actualizo primero mañana bueno cuidense see you lather


	7. Chapter 7

Hola de nuevo amigos, bueno les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben todos les doy muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que les guste el capítulo bueno los dejo con este capítulo

Con shira:

Luego del trato que ella y ellie hicieron shira tenia que evitar espiar a diego o arruinarle la sopresa

Shira: ok shira se que diego trama algo pero si lo descubro por el trato que tengo tendre que darle a ellie lo que me pida tengo que hacer algo

Diego: con quién estás hablando amor. Dice derrepente

Shira: mier... Diego me acabas de pegar un susto

Diego: ups lo lamento no queria asustarte gatita

Shira: si lo sé

Diego: y con quién hablabas linda ?

Shira: con nadie bueno solo pensaba en voz alta algo

Diego: ok bueno

Shira: y que pense que estarias con manny

Diego: si estaba con él pero decidi mejor pasar el resto del día con la gatita que amo

Shira: eso es lindo. Dice dándole un beso a diego

Diego: bueno pues ahora que te gustaria hacer el resto del día

Shira: que haremos lo que yo quiera ?

Diego: si lo que tú quieras hacer querida

Shira: bueno pues en ese casa me gustaria ir a mmmm no sé vamos a la playa a nadar un rato te parece

Diego: si me parece bien solo vamos primero a la cueva a avisarle a los demás para que no se preocuen

Shira: si vamos si no no nos dejaran tranquilos

Luego de eso de eso ellos camina de regreso a la cueva para avisarle a los demás que estarian fuera de casa

Diego: hay alguien aquí ?

Sid: si yo soy un unico

Diego: no hay nadie más ?

Abuelita: si yo

Shira: mmmm aquién de los dos le confias más ?

Diego: te soy sincero a ninguno de los dos

Shira: bueno tedremos que confiar en ellos

Diego: es más confiable él diablo

Shira: tab así ?

Diego: si bueno les confiamos un favor diganle a manny si pregunta que estaremos fuera por un rato

Sid: no sé preocupen la información se quedara grabada en esta cerebro yo les dire

Abuelita: confien en nosotros les diremos con mucho gusto

Shira: bueno entonces regresamos

Luego ellos salen de la cueva

Diego: solo espero que no la echen a perder toda

Shira: si creo que tendremos que confiar en ellos

Luego de eso ellos van a un lugar en la playa ellos se quedan ahí y juegan en la arena por un rato luego nadan entre las olas del mar hasta que diego por poco se ahoga

El estaba tranquilo pero una ola muy fuerte lo arrastra a él y a shira shira se las arregla para llegar a pla playa pero diego no aparecia pasan unos segundos y nada

Shira: rayos diego estás aquí diego respondeme

Diego: aquí estoy. Dice saliendo a la orilla

Shira: estas bien amor no te paso nada

Diego: no solo estube serca de la muerte pero de ahí estoy bien

Shira: baya me asustaste muchisimo pense que que que te avia perdido

Diego: tránquila estoy bien amor solo me sumergi por un par de segundos

Shira: un par de segundos fue una eternidas para mi me asuste bastante

Diego: tú eres la que se ausuta y él que pudo morir fui yo

Shira: si bueno no me imagino que seria vivir si ti ni pensarlo

Diego: pero ya paso... Sabes mejor por qué no buscamos algo para cenar

Shira: pero si aún es temprano son apenas como las tres

Diego: bueno pues esperemos más vamos a caminar a ver que encontramos

Shira: si vamos... Aún no me pasa el susto

Diego: bueno toma aquí un poco de agua para que se te pase

Shiara: gracias diego

Luego de que se les pasara el sustio ellos caminaron por la orilla de la isla hasta que encontraron algo muy interesante

Diego: oye ves esa cueba de ahí

Shira: si

Diego: no recuerdo que haya estado ahí ayer o la noche anterios que venimos

Shira: si definitivamente no estaba ahí... Que sera una cueva no se hace sola

Diego: no que raro no crees

Shira: que tam si vamos a investigar. Dice con mucah curiosidad

Diego: que sera buena idea entrai allí creo que sera mejor seguir

Shira: no entraremos solo vamos a ver que hay solo veamos desde lejos

Diego: ok veamos pues

Luego ellos se acercan a la misteriosa cueva que aparecio de la nada ellos ven y era circular y las orillas estaban perfectamente echas

Shira: esto es lo más raro que he visto pareciera que fue echo con algo

Diego: bueno hace días hubo una tormenta quizá un rayo callo y de casualida la cueva ya existia y solo la cubria nieve el el rayo la quito

Shira: puede ser

Ellos se hacercan más y más sin darce cuenta que tras ellos se asomaba una gran tormenta electrica

Diego: sintes el viento

Shira: si como de tormenta

Diego: no crees que sera mejor irnos

Shira: si buena idea

Ellos se disponian a irse pero cuando se iva a ir la lluvia comiensa y los rayos comenrón a caer muy serca de ellos

Diego: rayo hay que refujio

Shira: no hay donde solo

Diego: la cueva vamos corre corre

Ellos corrierón hacia la cueva mientras los rayos seguian callendo ellos entran un rayo impacta la entrada y las rocas caen bloqueando la entrada

Diego: o diablos diablos estamos atrapados

Shira: si me doy cuenta... Estas rocas son muy grandes nunca las quitaremos

Diego: carajo... Que haremos ahora que haremos ahora

Shira: no lo sé supongo que sentarnos a esperar

Diego: ok lo primero que hay que hacer es mantener la calma ok manten la calma manten la calma

Shira: estoy calmada

Diego: pero yo no me lo decia a mi mismo

Shira: mmmmm oye esto no es malo del todo

Diego: no solo que no hay aguan ni comida o si

Shira: bueno por el techo se fintra en agua y hay unas hojas que podemos usar para recolectarla

Diego: y la comida

Shira: oye mira encontre una gazela. Dice mostrandole una presa

Diego: ok bueno pero esta frio y humedo

Shira: pues pidemos hacer una fogata

Luego de eso ellos hacen una fogata para calentarce e iluminarce ya que todo estaba muy obscuro

Shira: manny vendra y nos ayudara veras que sid dara mal la información u nos buscaran

Diego: si eso si sid les dira que vengan a buscarnos

Con manny

Manny: baya esta tormenta es fuerte y diego y shira no aparecen

Ellie: dónde crees que esten

Sid: bueno pues a mi me dijieron que saldria y que no nos preocuparamos en buscarlos

Manny: a bueno eso lo explica todo deben estar bien en alguna cueva esperando que pase la tormenta para regresar

Con diego

Diego: bueno estamos en una cueva esperando que pase la tormenta pera la salida esta bloqueada y no podemos regresar

Shira: no te preocupes quedemonos aquí seguro nos vendran a buscar

Diego: si lo sé y viendo el lado bueno estamos tu y yo juntos a solas

Shira: si lo sé amor... Bueno pues ya es de noche hay frio y tengo sueño

Diego: bueno por qué no dormimos

Shira: quieres que te sea sincera... Pues este lugar no es por miedo pero si me da un poquito de miedito

Diego: bueno pues dormire siempre tú lado

Shira: siempre duermes a mi lado

Diego: bueno durmanos por ahora ya mañana veremos como salir

Shira: buenas noches amor... Te quiero

Diego: descansa shira

Ellos se acuestan diego se acuesta junto a shira abrazandola y tomandola de una pata así se quedan dormidos

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben por favor dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense and see you later


	8. Chapter 8

Hola saludos a todos amigos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les doy gracias a todos por sus reviews los dejo con el capítulo del día de hoy espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Era de noche y ellos dormian muy pero muy juntos en la cueva la salida estaba bloqueada ellos tenian una fogata para alumbrase

Ya avan pasado bastantes horas pero luego de un rato un ruido interrumpe el sueño de diego

Diego: shira, estas despierta. Dice moviendo levemente a shira

Shira: ahora lo estoy. Dice medio dormida

Diego: oiste eso ?

Shira: si a de ser la lluevia o algo así duerme tranquilo quieres

Diego: tranquilo como no como voy a dormir tranquilo en un lugar como este

Shira: que acaso te da miedo ?

Diego: si... Es decir no como cuando yo tener miedo

Shira: ahorita

Diego: no es solo que no me siento agusto estando aquí

Shira: hay mañana veremos como salir de este lugar

Luego de eso con dificultad diego logra dormirse y luego de una larga larga noche llega el amenecer de un nuevo día

Diego y shira se despiertan casi al mismo tiempo por un pequeño rayo de luz que entrana por un hueco muy pequeño

Diego: aaaa supongo que ya debe ser de día

Shira: si ya es de día

Diego: bueno pues hay barias opciones o tratamos de mover esta rocas o gritamos hasta que alguien nos escuche

Shira: dudo mucho que alguien logre oirnos y hay muchas rocas no podremos salir

Diego: entonces que nos queda ?

Shira: bueno pues hay solo un camino y es hacia adentro

Diego: no sera mejor cavar ?

Shira: no supongo que del otro lado a de haver una salida

Diego: bueno si no hay de otra

Luego ellos comienzan a caminar para buscar una salida de esa cueva

Mientras tanto con los demás en la cueva

Ellie: diego y shira no han vuelto ya comienzan a preocuparmé

Manny: tranquila yo diego que hay que esperar más tiempo ya sabes como son ellos

Ellie: si pero no los hemos visto desde ayer y la tormenta puede que esten heridos

Manny: no creo seguramente vendran pronto

Ellie: y como saves eso ?

Manny: mmmm lo supongo nada más

Ellie: pues una suposición no me basta

Manny: ok esperemos una hora veras que vendras

Ellie: y si no vienen en una hora ?

Manny: esperamos dos horas

Ellie: ok, qué no

Manny: los voy a buscar pues

Ellie: bueno pues espero que esten bien

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos caminaban adentrandoce más y más en la cueva para buscar una salida ellos caminaban muy juntos pero por el miedo

Diego: no veo la salida por ningun lado

Shira: ya aparecera tranquilo

Diego: así pues he tenido malas experiencias al quedar atrapado en cuevas como esta

Shira: cuentame

Diego: cuando acabava de conocer a manny una de estas se torno una pista de alta velocidad que termini con un golpe tremendo el la pared

Shira: y por qué no me lo havias dicho ?

Diego: ya se me hava olvidado hasta ahora que me recuerdo

Shira: bueno pues sigamos veras que por aquí abra una salida

Luego ellos siguienron caminando por la cueva que era una muy larga cueva

El la cueva

Ellie: ya pasaron tres horas

Manny: bueno esperemos una hora más pues

Ellie: oye ni una hora más vamos a buscarlos

Manny: vamos pues

Ellos salen de la cueva para buscar a diego y shira

Con diego y shira

Luego de caminar por muchos muchos caminos ellos por fin ven una luz al final de la cueva

Diego: oye eso es luz ?

Shira: si es luz

Diego: espero que sea luz del día

Shira: si eso es

Ellos comienzan a correr hacia la salida ellos salen luego a lo que ellos creia era la superficie pero no

Ellos se ven en una fosa muy profunda

Diego: baya tan serca y tan lejos de la salida

Shira: si tan solo pudieramos buscar una manera de trepar por aquí

Diego: no se es muy empinado

Shira: mmmm si tan... Oye mira allí hay una liana y se ve que podemos salir

Diego: pero mi gran problema de siempre es que no se trepar como tú

Shira: hay por favor denuevo con eso es muy sencillo

Diego: para ti gatita pero para mi no

Shira: aver mira solo clava las garras en cada paso que des en la tierra y avansas una pata después de la otra

Diego: ok

Shira: ahora a salir de aquí. Ella comienza a trepar y sube con mucha agilidad

Mientras que diego un poco lento y sin estilo pero iva subiendo al como podia

Shira: bien eso es ya te falta poco. Dice animando a diego

Diego: así pues desde aquí se ve bastante

Shira: solo piensa que es poco

Diego: no funciona

Shira: hay por favor ok entonces veme a mi yo estoy al final del camino piensa en mi

Diego: que piense en ti ?

Shira: si consentrate en mi y sube por mi

Diego: piensa en shira piensa en shira ok. El comienza a subir con mucha destreza y agilidad y muy rápido

Shira: eso es buena consentración diego

Diego: que decias. El pierde la consentración y resbala. Aaaaaaa

Shira: diego estás bien ?

Diego: no me hables derrepente quieres

Shira: ok lo siento vueve a pensar en mi

Diego: ok consentración. El comienza a subir de nuevo pero otra ves vuelve a cer el solo ve a shira

Shira: qué esta vez no te hable

Diego: si ya se

Shira: y no sera más fácil si te tiro esta liana y te ayudo a subir

Diego: qué hay una liana ahí

Shira: a estado aquí todo el tiempo

Diego: y por por que no me lo havias dicho pues

Shira: por que no me lo havias preguntado

Diego: eso si ... Bueno arrojamela porfavor

Shira: ahí va la amarrare a algo para que no se suele

Diego: ok pero apresurate

Luego shira lanza la liana diego la toma y comienza a subir por ella mientras que shira lo ayuda a salir

Continuara

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen sus reviews y los espero en el siguiente capítulo bueno cuidense see you lather bye


	9. Chapter 9

Hola amigos saludos a todos, bueno el día de hoy les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia ya saben les doy gracias a todos por sus reviews y los dejo con el caítulo de hoy espero que les guste

Con diego y shira

Diego iva subiendo por la liana que shira le havia arrojado el por fin luego de muchos intentos logra subir

Diego: ya casi solo un poquito y ya estoy arriba. El se tira al suelo

Shira: que pasa gatito acaso estas cansado ?

Diego: si si lo estoy

Shira: solo por un poquito que tubiste que subir te cansaste

Diego: si bueno tú no subiste 3 veces tengo razón para cansarme no

Shira: no por que quien tiene la culpa de no poder trapar

Diego: no todos contamos con las mismas havilidades

Shira: si escusas, escusas diego haver que cosas puedes hacer bien

Diego: bueno amarte eso lo hago bien

Shira: y lo haces bien todo el tiempo mi amor

Diego: eso lo se

Shira: tampoco es para presumir

Diego: quién dice que estoy presumiendo

Shira: por tú tono

Diego: no estoy presumiendo

Shira: claro que si

Diego: claro que no

Shira: así bueno piensalo de nuevo. Ella se acuesta sobre diego y le da un beso muy profundo

Diego: ok si estaba presumiendo. Dice antes de volver a besar a shira

Shira: lo sabia. Luego ellos se siguen besando hasta que se escucha la voz de alguien

Ellie: diego shira estan por aquí

Manny: chicos ya aparescan por favor

Diego y shira se levantan y ven a manny y a ellen desde unos arbustos

Diego: hey es manny vamos

Shira: no no no no alto espera. Dice deteniendo a diego

Diego: que que te pasa ?

Shira: tengo una idea

Diego: si pues cual es ?

Shira: ok si nos estan buscando es por que no fuimos a dormir a la cueva

Diego: si por eso es

Shira: bueno entonces por que no regresamos rápido antes de que ellos regresen y les jugamos una broma

Diego: no comprendo nada

Shira: es fácil regresamos y no habra nadie cuando regresen nos preguntaran por que no regresamos o donde andabamos y les diremos que si regresamos entonces se confundiran

Diego: no crees que es algo cruel esa idea

Shira: si por eso es bueno

Diego: ok me parece bien entonces que hay que hacer

Shira: primero regresar a la cueva

Diego: bueno caminemos. Dice comenzando a caminar

Shira: mejor corriendo. Dice comenzando a correr

Diego: no shira... Hay que me queda. Dice antes de irse corriendo tran shira

Ellos corren hasta llegar a la cueva diego trata de alcansar a shira pero no puede ellos llegan muy muy rápido a la cueva

Shira: jajaja llege primero

Diego: si como no te deje ganar. Dice cansado

Shira: deveras me dejaste ganar

Diego: si como seria capaz de ganarle a mi hermosa gatita

Shira: no sé por que yo vi que te esforzaste mucho

Diego: es que soy buen actor. Dice mintiendo

Shira: si tan buen actor que se veia tar ral

Diego: ok si me ganaste gatita

Shira: bueno entremos

Ellos entran con mucho silencio para ver que no haya nadie en la cueva

Diego: no creo que haya alguien en casa

Shira: no me digas no hay nadie es perfecto

Diego: si que bien no esta sid no crash y eddie para que nos molesten

Shira: yo decia que es perfecto para la broma

Diego: no solo para eso estamos solos podemos hacer lo que querramos

Shira: mmmm bueno si estamos solos y libres de hacer lo que querramos

Diego: si podemos hacer lo que se nos antoje

Shira: mmmm que estaras queriendo decir diego

Diego: que no estoy diciendo nada malo o si

Shira: no seeee diego por que últimamente bueno has sido muy mandado

Diego: a si no me he dado cuenta de eso. Dice un poco sonrrojado

Shira: si como no, no me digas que no es a proposito diego

Diego: no yo solo te digo lo que siento

Shira: lo vez

Diego: osea no es eso no lo pienses de mala forma quieres no mal pienses

Shira: sabes mejor no hables. Ella se lanza sobre diego

Ellos comienzan a besarse y abrazarce pero cuando ellos se dan cuenta oyen la voz de sid que se hacerca

Diego: ese es sid

Shira: si rápido

Ellos se levantan muy muy rápido

Mente de diego: siempre algo se interpone por que

Ellos se esconde sid entra a la cueva y hace lo que el suele hacer luego vuelve a salir de la cueva

Diego: ya se fue en que nos quedamos

Shira: no eso ya no mejor esperemos a que manny y ellie regresen

Diego: aaaa po qué ?

Shira: si no nos interrumpiran de nuevo no crees

Diego: mmmm bueno eso si

Shira: lo vez mejor esperamos ya no tardaran en venir

Diego: bueno eso espero

Mientras tanto con manny y ellie

Ellos estaban buscando a diego y a shira sin saver que ellos ya estaban en la cueva

Ellie: no estan por ningun lado

Manny: si eso ya me di cuenta

Ellie: pero que me dices no podemos dejarlo así debemos seguir buscandolos

Manny: bueno pero primero quizá debamos regresar a la cueva para avisarle a los demás para que nos ayuden

Ellie: si creo que tienes razón

Ellos se disponen a regresar a la cueva para avisarle a los demas

Mientras tanto con diego y shira

Ellos seguian esperando que manny y ellie regresaran

Diego: te digo que no me late mucho este plan

Shira: no seas agua fiestas querido te digo que sera divertido

Diego: bueno si tú dices amor pero yo mejor me iria para estar a solas

Shira: y dale con eso... Es más miea ahí vienen ok actuemos como si nada pasara

Diego: ok ok

Luego ellos estan ahí tan normal como siempre y manny y ellie entran a la cueva preocupados

Ellie: bueno ire a buscar a los demás para que nos ayuden

Manny: ok

Diego: que pasa manny a quíen buscan ?

Manny: hola diego, hola shira no es nada solo estamos buscando a diego y a shira

Shira: y por qué que les paso

Manny: no tengo ni idea

Shira: que lamentable

Manny: oye diego shira que que hacen ustedes acá se supone que estan perdidos

Diego: perdidos que es eso

Manny: es cuando no encuentras a alguien o algo no lo sabias

Shira: pues no no estamos perdidos

Manny: no ustedes estan perdidos desde ayer que no vienen a dormir

Shira: no si estubimos ayer aquí no lo recuerdas ?

Ellie: no se donde esta lo otros mejor sigamos buscando

Diego y shira: hola ellie

Ellie: hola que tal... Que ya regresaron donde andaban

Diego: donde más aquí

Ellie: no desde ayer que no los vimos

Diego: eso fue por que estabamos perdidos

Shira: shhhhhh no él quizo decir que no que ayer estabamos aquí

Ellie: así pues no te creo mirame a los ojos

Shira: ok. Ella ve a ellie a los ojos

Ellie: ahora dime por si ayer estaban perdidos o no

Shira: eeee no claro que no. Dice mintiendo

Ellie: mientes

Shira: claro que sí que diga no no miento

Ellie: si mientes se detectar mentiras desde que morita comenzo a mentir

Shira: encerio ?

Ellie: si

Shira: bueno pues si estaba mintiendo era una broma

Manny: baya yo pensaba que estaba alucinando todo

Diego: te dije que era mala idea

Ellie: no de echo fue una buena broma y sabes no se detectar mentiras

Shira: a no ?

Ellie: no te dije que si para qué tú dijieras la verdad

Shira: osea que no sabias que havia mentido

Ellie: no

Shira: y me engañaste para hacerme creer que si

Ellie: si

Shira: osea que yo solita me delate en todo esto

Ellie: así es amiga mia

Shira: diablos, bueno en fin diego tengo hambre busquemos que comer si

Diego: si estoy deacuerdo vamos

Ellie: alto alto alto ni piensen que se escaparan tan fácil

Diego: de qué

Manny: y ahi va de nuevo

Ellie: ni pienses que se iran sin responder mis preguntas de lo contrario no volveran a entrar

Shira: así pero que que hicimos

Ellie: por que no vinieron estabamos preocupados almenos avisen

Diego: a bueno no es que no quisieramos venir pero paso algo

Ellie: como que algo

Shira: es una larga historia

Ellie: bueno tenemos todo el día

Shira: bueno salimos a caminar y quedamos atrapados en una cueva

Ellie: solo eso

Shira: es que desde añoche no como nada después te cuento toda la historia si

Diego: si a la nochesita te contamos todo el drama

Ellie: ok pero ojalá y hoy si regresen a la cueva

Diego: que podria pasarnos si solo vamos a buscar comida

Shira: igual ayer solo ivamos a caminar y paramos atrapados

Diego: si tienes razón mejor vamos

Ellos salen de la vueva dispuestos a buscar algo de comer

Continuara...

Bueno amigos eso fue todo por hoy espero que les haya gustado ya saben dejen susu reviews y perdon por no subir nada ayer pero bueno entre muchas cosas no tenia ispiración así que lo siento mucho bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado cuidense mucho see you lather :)


End file.
